onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 911
Chapter 911 is titled "Adventure in the Land of Samurai". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates in a shopping district. Short Summary Luffy recalls how Sanji flew the rest of the crew to land, but he had been swept away with the Sunny due to being held back by the octopus. Two Beasts Pirates scouts arrive to take out Luffy, but Luffy dispatches them, freeing their prisoner O-Tama. Tama tames the baboon, Hihimaru, whom the komainu Komachiyo had been protecting her from, by making food from her body. Komachiyo and Hihimaru take her and Luffy to her master's house, and Tama offers Luffy her precious rice. Her master appears and is angered at Luffy eating the rice, but Tama explains what happened. However, she falls ill due to drinking contaminated river water, and her master reveals that she has stayed here in Kuri because she is waiting for Ace to return here. Meanwhile, Beasts Pirates Headliner Basil Hawkins hears about what happened at the beach and decides to go deal with it himself. Long Summary As the komainu and the baboon begin to battle, Luffy asks them not to mess up the Sunny before remembering what happened: after they had climbed the waterfall, the Straw Hats had spotted land but got stuck in a whirlpool. Sanji grabbed Nami and Carrot and used Sky Walk to carry them to land along with Chopper, with Luffy using his belly to give Sanji a boost. Before he could catch up with them, he got grabbed by the octopus and remained stuck on the Sunny before waking up on the beach. Luffy then realizes that he had lost the Vivre card and briefly freaks out before deciding to forget about it. Further inland, an unknown man rides a giant bird-horse with a prisoner who is tied up in a burlap sack and is begging to be freed and given back their rice. The man says that the prisoner said that they were an attendant of the Kozuki Family, debating whether or not to sell them to the red light district or turn them in. At that moment, they reach the beach where they spot the Sunny, along with their baboon fighting the komainu. They then make a call to someone called "Headliner" saying that a ship had illegally entered the country and preparing to capture Luffy. Before the thug can shoot him, Luffy takes him down with his fists. The thug then orders the baboon to take Luffy down, but after Luffy glares at him angrily, he backs down. The thug is then knocked out by the prisoner who managed to get out of the burlap sack, revealed to be a young girl. The girl, named O-Tama, tries surrendering to Luffy before he says that he won't hurt her. Turning her attention to the baboon, she pulls off part of her cheek, which then turns into a dango, which the baboon, Hihimaru, eats and because docile. Impressed with her abilities, Luffy asks Tama if he is in Wano Country, which she confirms, saying he is in Kuri. She then explains that while she was coming back from shopping in town, members of the Beast Pirates found her, forcing the komainu, Komachiyo, to fight Hihimaru. When the pirates stole her stuff, she accidentally blurted out the Kozuki Family. Owing Luffy a debt, she decides to answer all his questions about Wano and feed him back at her place. After hiding the Sunny someplace safe, Tama tells Luffy that she and her master are the only ones who still live on the mountain and that she is training to be a kunoichi. As Luffy gulps down all the rice Tama has, she explains that she won't eat because she is preparing to keep her body light before being stunned at how fast Luffy ate the rice. After Luffy pretends to be full for her sake, Tama goes to wash her hands, with Luffy remarking that she's a good kid. At that moment, a man with a sword and a mask barges in and becomes furious at Luffy for eating the rice. The man explains that Tama barely makes enough money for them to get by on a daily basis, being so poor that they can only afford rice twice a year. The man furiously tells Luffy that the rice he ate was supposed to be for her eighth birthday. As the man is explaining all this, Tama has been drinking water to quell her hungry stomach, but after seeing her Master yell at Luffy, she tearfully tells him that she just wanted to thank him for saving her life before collapsing. Her master is horrified that she has been drinking water from the river, as the rivers are toxic from the waste from Kaido's factories. She's stayed in Kuri all this time waiting for a pirate who promised to come back one day, with Luffy being shocked when the pirate is revealed to have been Ace. Back at the beach, the Beast Pirates have confirmed that a group of people had arrived in Wano as they ask Headliner what to do, revealing him to be Basil Hawkins. Hawkins says that they should not report to Kaido yet, as he will go and handle matters himself. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is shown how Luffy got separated from his group. *Luffy lost the Vivre Card. *Luffy meets a little girl named O-Tama and her master. **Tama has a Devil Fruit ability that enables her to make Kibi-Dango from her cheek. ***She fed it to the baboon, taming it and having it join their side. **She is a retainer of the Kozuki Family. **Tama's master reveals that she had some connection to Ace in the past. *Luffy is in the Kuri region of Wano Country. *Luffy hides the Sunny in a safe place. *Tama becomes sick due to trying to sate her hunger by drinking water that's polluted from Kaido's factory. *Basil Hawkins is revealed to be Kaido's subordinate as one of the Beasts Pirates' headliners. Characters Arc Navigation